Les aventures homosexuelles masculines du Glee Club
by Suculent
Summary: Finn est seul dans un chambre, un matin de pluie début Octobre...


**Chapitre 1. Finn et le matin.**

Finn était là, allongé dans son lit, bien au chaud, en ce jour de pluie, début Octobre. C'était Samedi matin, tout était pour le plus calme, Lundi et le retour au lycée lui paraissait tellement loin. Il était vêtu d'un simple boxer et d'un t-shirt blanc, tout en commençant à bien se réveiller il s'étira et dirigea doucement sa main dans son caleçon, la branlette du matin était pour lui quelque chose d'assez habituel comme celle du soir pour aider à dormir... Il plongea sa main dans son caleçon, son sexe était déjà dur comme tous les garçons au réveil me direz vous, il commença les vas et viens sur son membre qui continuait à gonfler. Il se redressa un petit peu pour se mettre pus à l'aise, il enleva son caleçon et son t-shirt, cambra un peu son dos et écarta la cuisses tout en continuant de serrer bien fort son membre.

Depuis maintenant quelque temps Finn, aimait se branler sur ses potes du Glee Club, non pas qu'il était gay, non loin de là... Juste qu'ils les trouvaient attirant au possible, cette façon qu'ils avaient de bouger, de se tenir, leurs corps en action tout ça l'excitait et donc il adorait penser à eux en se mettant en condition pour ses plaisirs coquins du matin.

Mais ce matin, il voulait essayer de nouvelles choses, plus sexuelles, dirais-je. D'après les brochures que Burt avait laissé à Kurt sur les relations entre hommes, ces dernières indiquaient que la stimulation de l'anus donnait du plaisir! Cette idée de se mettre les doigts dans le cul salement dit intriguait beaucoup le grand quarterback, tout en continuant de se branler sur Sam, car le beau blond était l'élu du jour, Finn passa son index et son majeur dans la bouche à plusieurs reprises et étala ensuite sa salive sur son entrée, il commençait par des petits ronds pour masser la zone, de léger gémissement pouvaient se faire entendre, ou encore on pouvait le voir se mordre les lèvres de manière plus que séduisante.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège terriblement envieux, il se décida enfin, il rentra d'un coup sec son majeur dans son anus!

-"Ah!" fut la seule expression que sa bouche pu sortir. La sensation qu'il ressentit quand son doigt est subitement entré était LA sensation, jamais il avait eu un tel plaisir, les frissons avait parcourus tout son corps, et Dieu sait que son corps est grand! Mais maintenant que son majeur était dedans il devait en faire quelque chose! Il commença à le remuer doucement et pour ne pas se faire mal mais il s'habitua très vite à cette sensation et cette "chose" en lui, si bien qu'au bout d'un certain moment et après bien avoir remuer le premier il introduit un deuxième doigt qui avait beaucoup plus de mal à passer que le premier, mais bon, il voulait avoir quelque chose en lui qui pourrait être comme une bite, la bite de Sam, il rêvait qu'il se la prenait avec frénésie.

Finn sentit la chaleur émaner de son cul, ses mouvements devaient plus rapides, sa respiration s'accélèrait, il sent que le moment divin approche, lui en train de se fourrer comme jamais il ne s'est permis de le faire, lui en train de s'astiquer le membre, lui avec ces petits cris:

-"Oui oui oui, mhmmhmm, oui juste là, ouuhhhh, là là là! Owwww"

Et enfin c'est arrivé! Il éjacule dans un bond, un long jet blanc qui alla directement finir sa course sur poitrine et sur ces mains, Finn était rouge et à bout de force, mais il pu quand même s'entendre dire lui même durant ce court instant mémorable pour lui "Sam" le prénom de son pote du Glee Club était bel et bien sortit de ses lèvres. Ce fut pour lui sa meilleure branlette. Mais Finn n'est pas en reste, une seule pensée le hantait maintenant qu'il avait découvert les bases de la pénétration anal, il voulait essayer et les gars du Glee Club allaient être ses cobayes!

FIN

_**Bon c'est mon tout premier chapitre et ma toute première écriture, bous pouvez commentez, mais oubliez pas que c'est qu'un début! Par la suite les chapitres devraient être plus long, et mélanger au minimum deux personnages, la plupart seront comme sa car je suis pas fana des orgies! Mais quoi qu'il arrive il y aura du sexe! Beaucoup de sexe! Donc les prudes n'ont rien à faire ici. Pour les personnages je compte utiliser tout ceux du Glee Club de toute les saisons, ainsi que Brody et Adam, les professeurs comme Will, mais désolé pour les fans de Kaline, Kurt ne sera pas présent dans ma fiction ou du moins il n'aura aucune relation sexuel avec les autres... Au passage je tiens à signaler que je ne possède en rien Glee, j'écris juste une fiction sur eux rien de plus! Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez la suite, il y aura environ un chapitre par semaine! **_


End file.
